The Rise of A Hero Part Two
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Hey guys it is freedom here and I just wanted to say that I apologize for this second part being a little long after the first part. So, where was I? Oh ya, I was on to writing the description of this part. So Silver is now in past Mobius and he is not sure on what his plan is to stop Eggman. So he gets support from the freedom fighters. However someone comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of a hero part two**

What had seemed to be a whole day for silver while traveling in this time machine was actually a few minutes in real time. Silver wondered when he was going to reach his destination so he can save Mobius. The machine had made a ding, which indicated that he had arrived."Ok Silver, don't get distracted. You know what you are supposed to do in this time." So Silver stepped out of the time machine and he just walked around thinking of what to do next.

Silver now walked to a mobian and asked,"What time is it?" The nice lady said,"Young man, it is currently 9:00.""Thank you, ma'am." Now,Silver's stomach growled loudly because he needed something to eat, but he had no money."Awe, I have no money! How am I going to get a meal?" Then Silver saw a nearby Office Depot and High School."I know what I can do, I will simply borrow supplies for school then I will disguise myself as a high school student. Perfect." Silver now rushes to the Office Depot and notices that student get free supplies. Silver was reading a sign out loud,"For today only, we are giving students free school supplies to support education." So Silver simply walks and takes al the school supplies he needs and then walks to the school towards the attendance office, hoping that they will believe that he is a new student."Hello Mrs. Berry I am a new student and I apologize about being late to my first class. I am a new student." She then asked,"What is your name sir.""My name is Sean Lyon." She then handed the young hedgehog a schedule and said,"Here you are Sean, I hope you have a nice first day." He formally said thank you and headed to the first class."Let's see, I have history first. Don't get distracted Silver." Silver then walked into the room and the whole room was paying attention to him. The teacher then said,"Hello, what is your name?" Silver then quickly answered,"My name is Sean Lyon.""Well sir, it is nice to meet you, take a seat next to Miles." Silver now strolled to the seat and prepared himself for the class."Students, Today we are going to study the founding fathers,Turn to page 137." Silver then noticed that everybody had a history book and he was nervous that he didn't have one."What am I going to do now?" His stress then disappeared as his classmate next to him told him,"I see you don't have a book. Here, you can read along with me. By the way, the name is Miles, but just call me Tails." So time had flies by quickly and soon it was lunchtime."Yes, I finally get a free meal." Silver then now walked straight into the line to get food. When he got his food he sat down by himself while Tails and Sonic talked away."Yo Tails, what do you think about that new guy in our class?""I think he is a cool guy but I wonder what is on his gloves?" Sonic then replied,"It is probably just a cultural thing, but I guess we will never know.""Sonic, I am going to be right back. I am going to talk to him." Tails then walked right to Silver and took a seat."Hey Sean, what's up?" Silver now replied,"Nothing much, what is up with the two tails, I think they look cool.""Sean, thank you for the compliment, but my two tails are there because I was born with is with your gloves?" Silver now trying to make up an answer said,"There are just a part of my culture. Is it already time to go?" Tails then said,"Yes , it is time to go." Silver now noticed that the time went quickly and soon he headed to the park until it was dark."There is nowhere to sleep but at this bench. Well at least it isn't on a pile of ashes." So The grey hedgehog now had fell asleep on this bench, but he was awoken by someone tapping him."Hey Sean, wake up." Silver now groggy said,"Miles? Is that you?" Tails then said,"Yes, it is. What are you doing here?" Silver now scared at first but then told him,"I don't have a home Tails, that is why I am here." Tails now shocked at the fact that this kid was homeless told him,"Dude, why didn't you tell me. I have a house that you can live with me and a few other people." Silver now confused because a person who met him today was offering him a home."Wait, why are you in the park anyways?" Tails answered back quickly,"I went to go see a movie with a few friends and I told them I would walk home, so I decided to take the scenic route." Silver now a little more opened said,"Are you sure? I am sure the other people would have a problem." Tails laughed at the thought of that."They would definitely not have a problem with you being there. If anything you would have a problem with them." Silver now agreed to his deal and now he was having a feeling in his gut. The duo are now at tails house."Hey Tails, do you mind if I tell you something?" Tails then told him,"Sure, what is it buddy?" Silver then released all the information about why he was here."Whoa, you are from the future! That is super cool." The duo now enter the nice and organized house, ready to discuss more about the future.

"Hey Sean, before we talk I want to introduce you to the crew." Tails then walked into the kitchen to find Sonic there, heating up a chili dog."Hey Tails, wait why is Sean here?""Sonic, Sean is here because he is going to be living here. He has nowhere to live." Sonic then grabbed tails to the side and said,"Dude, we can't just allow strangers into our house." "Sonic, he was sleeping on a bench." Sonic then agreed and went back to his chilidog. Tails and Silver now were walking towards the room when all of a sudden they were approached by the other resident in the household, Jojo."Yo Tails, what's up. Who is this?""Well Jojo, this is Sean. Sean this is Jojo." The Hedgehog and white fox then exchanged a few expressions then just went their separate ways."Okay Sean that is the house for you, now lets go talk about the info. You told me." So Silver and Tails now went into the yellow foxes now have a discussion for a hour straight and the curious fox now asks a question that threw off Silver a little, how are you going to stop this bot without hurting the future?"Well tails my first idea was to go and simply just kill him and destroy the bots.""I am sorry Sean, but you can't just do that. That would affect the future how about you do something like erase his mind." Silver could do that but he didn't know how to do that."How am I going to erase his mind?" Tails then went down to his laboratory and grabbed a unique looking gun."This gun out to do the trick. What it does is erase memories, however you have to be close to shoot it." Silver now tired then headed back to bed but he had a dream about a memory with Blaze.

 **Start of dream**

There were two children playing on a swing set. Blaze was eating a chocolate chip cookie."Hey! Where did you get that cookie?""From somewhere. Why do you ask?" Silver now anxious said,"Because I want a part of that cookie." Blaze now feeling playful said,"well, if you want some you are going to have to catch me." Then she started running and Silver went after her and in a few moments he caught her."You got me silver, I will give you half of this cookie if you promise me that you will my husband and be with me." Silver then nodded in agreement and told her,"I promise. Now can I have my cookie?" She giggled and gave him the other half and they ate together in joy. Before the dream ended Silver told Blaze,"I will always be with you."

 **Dream ends here**

Silver now was awoken to the smell of delicious eggs. He grudgely headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up. It didn't take him long but he was up and ready to go. He walked down to the kitchen and he foundJojo and Tails eating breakfast together."Tails, do you have yourself a girlfriend?""No, do you really think I have a girlfriend because I know I don't have Sean, how are you feeling?" Silver then replied,"Pretty well, do you guys have girls?" Both of them laughed and told him no."Also, your breakfast is in the pan. Hope you like it." Silver then found a plate and got his breakfast.

Blaze woke up in a very shocked matter, not understanding where she was. She got up and immediately saw a note on her and so she read it."Dear girl, we hope you and your friend are successful in saving the world. Make sure you don't mess up the future. From the Freedom Fighters." She then was now fully awake, ready to save the world but she had one person on her mind,Silver."Okay Blaze, you are going to have to find Silver." It took her some time but she found her solution, Soul Touch. This power she possesses allows her to find close people to her so she used it to find Silver's location."Thank you powers, I am not to far away from him." She now with the speed equivalent to Silver's made her way to the house."Please don't be dead." She then knocked on the door and she heard a person say,"I am coming!" Then the door swung open and a young fox said,"Hello, how may I help you?" Blaze then replied,"I have a friend that I am looking for, his name is Silver." Tails then gestured her inside as he said,"I will get him for you."Tails then a few moments later flew down the stairs with Silver."Blaze, is it really you?""Yes Silver, it is me."

Then she signaled him to leave but he told her,"These guys can help us. We do after all need a plan because we are not masters at this yet." She gave a face similar to a little kid who didn't get what he wanted, but then she gave in."All right, so let's have a conversation with these guys about the plan. So Silver asked if all the members could gather for this discussion."Sure Silver. Hey guys come down stairs, we need to talk about our next fight." Then the white fox and blue blur are now downstairs."Okay guys we are going to need to stop Eggman once again, however we need to come up with a plan to take him out." So most of the team and Blaze are coming up with ideas on how to approach this problem, but Blaze notices one person is not really talking."Hey you, do you have any ideas?" Then Jojo then asks,"Are you talking to me?""Yes I am, what's your plan.""Well Blaze my plan is simple, we go and stop Eggman from creating this killer bot." The now angry cat said,"Are you kidding me, that is the stupidest plan I have ever heard. Why is this guy even on your team? He is treating this mission like it is nothing.""I am on the team because I actually serve a purpose. Your problem is you take everything to serious.""You better shut up you stupid fox or else I will burn you to a crisp.""No wonder why Sega dropped you like a ball." The cat was now almost about to incinerate him, but Silver held her back."Okay guys, we have the plan, now let's stop this Eggman. Tails now telling Sonic,"Should we call the others or give them a break?""Let's give them a break." Sonic then shouted to everybody," Head to Downtown Square, that is where he is!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A bright future and beautiful future**

Silver and Blaze now arrived to downtown square to find the predecessor to the Eggman they knew."Mobius shall bow down to me now!" Sonic then said,"Eggy, nobody will bow down to you because we are going to stop you." They then started to head to his giant machine when in the drop of a hat, another bot came."Behold Freedom Fighters, The Death Bot. It is Capable of taking out pest such as you. So Death Bot, attack!" This machine was like a tank but a certain futuristic hedgehog could do a lot of damage to it. Silver now has the Bot with his power and he is slamming it to the ground."This is for my friends, family and Mobius!" The duo then asked the freedom fighters,"We need to do this for our future. Can you give us the gun and just leave, we have this handled." Sonic then gave an expression to Tails and they came to a compromise."Alright, we will let you complete this mission, but if you guys look like you are struggling, then we will come in." Tails then handed the purple cat the gun and the duo then darted to the giant machine. Silver then said as they got in,"This is just like a old times." Blaze now understood what Jojo meant and so instead of giving a serious face, she smiled. Blaze and Silver now encountered more bots than ever before, but this time they were both ready. Blaze said,"Uh, this is such a chore, I would rather be looking over a kingdom than doing this." So Blaze used her fire to incinerate one half while silver used his telekinesis to destroy the other. They than ran to the last room and found Eggman there with his hands up."Aw, you got me. I surrender, now take me away!" Silver then was about to cuff him, but he noticed that the Eggman before them was the time he turned around Blaze had the real Eggman in his hands."I guess we cracked your egg today, huh." "Let go of me!" "I will but first, Silver shoot him." Silver then shot him quickly and he went down to the ground."Hey Blaze, let's get out of here."

"So, you guys served some justice" sonic said. Blaze then replied,"Of course we did." Silver then said,"We definitely cracked his plan." Sonic then asked the duo,"What are you going to do now?""Well sonic, we are going to go home." The duo then said,"Goodbye guys." And they left in their time arrived and noticed immediately sunshine. Blaze was now crying to Silver and said,"We did it Silver, we saved Mobius!" Silver smiled and said,"Blaze I am hungry, where do you want to eat?""Anywhere sounds nice Silver." Silver then told Blaze,"Hey Blaze, do you remember long ago when we were kids and playing on that swing set and I wanted a part of your cookie." She laughs and said,"Yea, I remember was one of my best memories." Silver then said,"Remember what you told me before you gave me the cookie.""I said that I wanted to be with you." Silver then grabbed a bag out of his pocket and gave a cookie to Blaze."I will always be with you, forever and ever." Blaze then came closer to him and kissed him."Okay silver, who help you?" Silver now confused,"What are you talking about?" "I know you and you didn't come up with all of that romantic stuff by yourself.""Okay, I got one percent of help from Jojo." Blaze was now taken back."Really? Huh, he not to shabby. Alright let's go home." So the couple now walked towards Blaze's house, giggling away as a young couple does. They saved Mobius and Got together, that is truly a bright and beautiful future.


End file.
